Drôle de révélations
by RosyAngel13
Summary: Mariette entend une conversation très intéressante entre Adrien et Nino. Ladybug va t'elle tenter quelque chose auprès du garçon qui fait battre son cœur?
-Tu veux sérieusement savoir qui j'aime réellement?

-Oui! C'est ce que je t'ai demandé Adrien.

-Tu sais Nino, je pourrais être amoureux de n'importe quelle fille, mais il faut toujours que je me complique les choses… je suis amoureux de la seule fille qui m'est impossible d'avoir… Ladybug.

-Haha, tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds et tu choisis la seule qui ne le sera jamais. Bravo vieux!

C'était la discussion des deux garçons durant le cours de français. Marinette et Alya écoutaient discrètement leur conversation. Alya se retenait pour ne pas rire tandis que Marinette était à la fois heureuse…et dévastée. Le garçon qu'elle est amoureuse aime son deuxième visage. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas montrer son vrai visage, car elle sait qu'il ne l'aimera pas de la même façon. Mais elle est tellement amoureuse qu'elle serait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il la remarque et gagner son cœur.

La journée continua normalement, mais Marinette continuait à se questionner sur un moyen pour qu'ils puissent parler. Lorsqu'elle fût à la maison, elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle se lança sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller. Après quelques minutes, elle eut une idée.

-Que compte tu faire Marinette? Demanda Tiki. Je connais ce regard.

-Je vais aller chez Adrien et prétexter qu'il y a eu un appel de détresse, c'est pas une mauvaise idée…

-Marinette, c'est bien que tu tente ta chance, mais tu veux vraiment mentir pour aller chez lui?

-Tu as une autre idée? C'est pas un gros mensonge, il n'y aura que nous deux au courant, il arrivera rien t'inquiète pas!

Tiki ne voulais pas répliquer, alors Marinette se transforma en Ladybug et se dirigea chez le garçon qui fait battre son cœur.

Elle arriva devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était assis devant son ordinateur, dos à elle. Il était sur le blog d'Alya. Adrien cherchait l'identité de sa belle tous les jours. Il était obsédé et il voulait tout faire pour savoir qui elle était réellement .

Notre superbe héroïne était vraiment stressée, mais le fait de porter ce masque de super héro lui donnait en elle une très grande confiance. Elle pris plusieurs grandes respirations et cogna trois coups dans l'immense vitre de la chambre. Adrien se retourna, surpris du bruit. Lorsqu'il vu Ladybug, il se figea, bouche-bé devant la fille. Les deux se fixèrent pendant au moins une bonne minute. C'est alors qu'il devient rouge et décide enfin d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Ladybug entra dans l'immense chambre.

-Bonsoir Adrien, j'ai reçu un appel pour me dire que tu étais en danger, est-ce-que tu vas bien?

Il y a eu un long moment de silence. On pouvait entendre le cœur d'Adrien battre dans sa poitrine.

-Oui..oui…j..je vais bien. Tu n'as p…as à t'inq..quièter pour moi.

-Je suis contente de l'entendre! Et bien dans ce cas, je vais rentrer chez moi…

-NON!

Ladybug se dirigeait vers la fenêtre d'où elle était entrée . Elle voulais qu'il la retienne. Elle ne voulais surtout pas partir.

-N..non désolé, je veux dire….À vrai dire, je ne vais pas si bien que ça… peux-tu rester avec moi?

-Il n'y a pas de vilains en ville ou de citoyens à sauver, alors je suis libre…je peux rester.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, ce qui fit beaucoup rougir Adrien. Il pointa le divan.

-Ne reste pas là, vient t'assoir.

On aurait dit que tout d'un coup, il avait perdu toute sa gêne. Elle s'est assis sur le divan à côté de lui. Elle commença:

-Alors dit moi ce que tu as!

-Je suis amoureux.

-C'est un problème?

-Pour moi oui!

-…

-Il y a de ça quelques temps, j'ai rencontré une fille. Dès notre première rencontre, je suis tombé follement amoureux. Elle est parfaite. Elle est courageuse. Elle est toujours déterminée. Tout me plait chez elle. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une personne comme elle…

Il prit une pause. Marinette sentait son cœur s'accélérer plus il parlait de la fille dont il était amoureux…elle…du moins Ladybug. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que le garçon le plus parfait du monde soit amoureux d'elle.

-Qu'est-il arrivé par la suite?

-Le problème avec cette fille, c'est quelle a deux visages…mais je n'ai pu en voir qu'un seul.

-Comment ça? Marinette agissait comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de son deuxième visage, mais voir le premier me rendrait fou de cette fille.

-Pourquoi?

-Je suis certain que la personne qui se cache au plus profond d'elle est encore plus belle. J'ai longtemps essayé de savoir qui elle était vraiment. Je lui ai également demandé, mais elle a toujours refusé…comme toutes les avances que je lui ai fait aussi. Elle m'a toujours repoussé. Je crois que je la mérite pas…

Adrien continuait à parler, mais Ladybug ne l'écoutait plus. Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant, mais plutôt qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle comprenait tout! Adrien était en fait Chatnoir. Étrangement, elle n'était pas surprise, tous les événements se mettaient enfin en place dans sa tête. Ces absences, le fait qu'on ne les a jamais vu ensemble, etc. Marinette mis un doigt sur la bouche d'Adrien pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il l'a regarda d'un air étrange. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait d'arrêter de parler, il avait fait en sorte que l'histoire ne révèle pas son identité… il voulait seulement lui parler. Elle commença:

-Je comprend parfaitement comment tu te sens Adrien. Je vis la même chose dans ma vie normale…je suis amoureuse…

Il la regarda, surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il fut soulager qu'elle n'est pas compris qu'il parlait d'elle. Ladybug continua:

-Ce garçon est arrivé dans ma classe au début de l'année scolaire. Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureuse de lui. Ila tout pour me plaire. Toutes les fois que je me retrouve devant lui, c'est la catastrophe! Je ne peux pas dire trois mots sans les mélanger. Il me trouve un peu étrange je crois…

Adrien eu un petit fou rire. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer Ladybug en train de rougir devant un gars.

-Alors imagine moi li dire je t'aime! C'est une cause perdue!

Les deux commencent à rire pendant plusieurs minutes, puis elle continue son récit:

-Alors je ne suis pour lui qu'une amie. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il y a une personne qui m'empêche de l'approcher. Elle fait tout pour m'humilier devant lui pour l'avoir à elle toute seule. Elle m'énerve! Mais je n'ai aucune chance avec lui car nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde. Lui est populaire et à tout ce qu'il veut tandis que moi, je crée ce que je veux.

Marinette savait qu'elle ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, mais il peut toujours deviner. C'est tout de même facile à deviner, mais Adrien n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

-J'ai appris dernièrement qu'il avait un deuxième visage. Je sais que celui-ci m'admire beaucoup. Je ne lui avait jamais laissé sa chance car mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je crois qu'il pourrait être séparé en deux…

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il avait compris qui elle était, enfin! Ils n'ont pas eu à donner la moindre explication. Tout était clair pour les deux amoureux.

-Mylady me surprendra toujours.

-Je sais mon chaton.

Il coucha Marinette sur le divan et l'embrassa tendrement.

Comme quoi rien est impossible dans la vie xxx


End file.
